starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dexter Jettster/Leyendas
Dexter "Dex" Jettser era un besalisko y chef, con un pasado diverso proveniente del planeta Ojom. Era dueño de Dex's Diner. Poco antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon, Jettster corría el comensal en Ciudad CoCo. Debido a su amplia experiencia, se le conocía como un informante confiable. Los Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Quinlan Vos a menudo se volvieron hacia él cuando necesitaban algo de información. A simple vista Dexter parece descuidado, pero es un individuo de gran experiencia, muy observador y con una excelente memoria, que puede ofrecer información vital a cualquiera, incluyendo sus turbios ex-colegas, y también a su amigo Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, es muy amigable y todos confían en él Después de obtener el dardo sable con el que Jango Fett mató a Zam Wesell, Obi-Wan fue a los Archivos Jedi a obtener información de la misteriosa arma, como no pudo encontrar información entonces fue a consultar a Dexter, le enseñó el dardo y con eso bastó para darle la información completa y con facilidad, que pertenecía a los kaminoano que eran clonadores, la ubicación del planeta, como llegar allí y hasta su forma de ser e interés. Biografía Poco se sabe de la vida de Dex antes de su primera reunión con Obi-Wan Kenobi. Lo que se sabe es que después de salir de su mundo natal de Ojom, Dex tenía una vida colorida y carreras variadas, incluyendo la prospección, el contrabando, corriendo pistolas, e incluso un período como un luchador profesional. Dex conoció a Obi-Wan cuando era aún un padawan, después de dejar unas botellas en un callejón. Dex estaba ejecutando un bar en el mundo de la minería de Ord Sigatt, en el remoto Borde Exterior, y usó la barra como una cubierta para el funcionamiento de las armas. Poco después, Dex abrió una tienda de armas en la Estación de Tránsito Terrallende, donde suministraba a mercenarios y cazadores de recompensas. Con el ataque y destrucción de cerca de la estación de tránsito Terrallende, decidió que había tenido suficiente. Él vendió lo último que le quedaba a Jango Fett y utilizó las ganancias para financiar su viaje a Coruscant. Durante muchos años, había sido su sueño el abrir un restaurante en la mejor zona de la ciudad-planeta. En un momento dado, Dex había trabajado en una mina en el planeta de Subterrel, donde vio un saberdart kaminoano utilizado por los Polis Massans. Para deleite de Jettster, Obi-Wan Kenobi visitó la cafetería de nuevo en el 27 ABY, en busca de información sobre su nuevo enemigo, Granta Omega. Aunque Jettster no sabía nada de Omega, ofreció su hospitalidad y unas bebidas a Kenobi, así como una investigación sobre esta persona. Kenobi tuvo la oportunidad de presentar a su nuevo padawan Anakin Skywalker a Jettster. Antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon, Dex identificó una saberdart kaminoano, similar a los utilizados por los Polis Massans, como un favor a Kenobi. Esto llevó al Caballero Jedi a descubrir que Kamino había sido borrado de los Archivos Jedi y después viajó al planeta en sí, donde se enteró de que el Maestro Sifo-Dyas oredenó a los clonadores kaminoanos hacer el Gran Ejército de la República. Las Guerras Clon comenzaron poco después. A pesar de la rápida propagación del conflicto galáctico, el besalisko se arriesgó viajando a por ingredientes para su cena a lugares como Dractu, a una de las cuevas de babosas para un regalo para Kenobi. Dos meses después de las Guerras Clon, Dexter escuchó información crucial de una mujer, que le debía una deuda de vida, que el General Grievous iba a atacar Bothawui. Preocupado, le dio esta información a Obi-Wan, dando como resultado que Anakin Skywalker dejase de detener a Grievous. Cerca del fin de la guerra, el Maestro Jedi Quinlan Vos lo buscó para obtener información sobre un asesino Anzati, Salje Tasha, y le pidió al besalisko para apagar la voz de que su prometida, Khaleen Hentz, quería contratarla para un trabajo. Esto llevó a Quinlan Vos, por error, a identificar al separatista ex Jedi Sora Bulq como un Lord Sith. Durante el comienzo de la Gran Purga Jedi, Dex fue buscado por el ex Jedi Ferus Olin. Buscaba Jedi que sobrevivieron a la purga. Ferus encontró que Dex se había ido, y su restaurante fue destruido. Ferus encontró a Dex en los subniveles de Coruscant. Dex se había convertido en un miembro de los Erased, un grupo de personas que se habían borrado todos los registros de su existencia. Dex dijo a Ferus que había hablado con un Jedi llamado Fy-Tor-Ana, y ella le había dicho que podía buscar a Solace si necesitaba ayuda. Ferus y los Borrados fueron a buscar a Solace, pero Dex se quedó para ayudar a los posibles nuevos miembros de los Erased que lo buscaban. Más tarde, después del ataque a la base de Solace, los Erased volvieron a Dex por su ayuda en el rescate de Ferus. Él les equipó con un caza estelar ARC-170 y un caza estelar Jedi para ayudar a llegar a Dontamo, el planeta en el que se encontraba Ferus. Le dispararon durante el ataque a su escondite, pero se observó después que había logrado sobrevivir. Más tarde, se le vio decir adiós a Keets Freely y a Curran Caladian cuando decidieron bajar a los niveles más profundos de Coruscant por su seguridad. Dexter fue de vital ayuda para Obi-Wan durante la Gran Purga Jedi. Entre bastidores La voz de Dexter Jettster fue realizada por Ronald Falk en El Ataque de los Clones. Los primeros borradores decían que era el marido de Hermione Bagwa, su camarera. En LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, Dexter Jettster aparece como el único camarero de su restaurante, este es el eje nivel del juego. Él es un personaje que no puede reproducirse. En LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Dexter Jettster es un personaje jugable sin habilidades y armas. Esta falta de armamento en él hace poco más de una novedad. Jettster lleva el nombre del hijo de George Lucas, Jett Lucas. Apariciones *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Outward Bound'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith novelization'' *''Star Wars: Kenobi'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' Fuentes *''El Ataque de los Clones: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' *''Star Wars Gamer 8'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Unseen Planets of Episode II'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 2'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * Jettster, Dexter Jettster, Dexter Jettster, Dexter Jettster, Dexter